Sailor Moon New Age Adventures of the Outer Senshi
by Narcissus
Summary: Takes place after Stars: The outer senshi deals with a demonic force that threatens the earth.
1. Sailor Moon New Age: Chapter 1- The begi...

Sailor Moon New Age: Adventures Of The Outer Senshi

Chapter 1: The beginning of an ever-lasting relationship

The Pacific waters were relaxed. The sun shined all day with out a cloud in the sky. How beautiful the day was, neither storms nor a heat wave. It was very breezy and cool throughout the coast of Japan, especially a day for sailing and other outside activities. People brought out their boats to take a ride from the rivers to the sea. Lovers drove in their convertible's together along the coast and children went swimming at the beach. Also an elegant, very large cruise ship was near by after parting from deck. The day just seemed to perfect.

"Excuse me miss?" said a waiter on the cruise ship to Michiru who was lying out on deck for some sun. The waiter approached her with his shadow covering her from the sun. Michiru lowered down her shades to see whom the person was. She released her hair to fall down and shook her head to let it straighten out. Michiru then, in her turquoise bikini, sat up, crossed her legs resting her hands on her up knees while holding her sung glasses and she read the waiter's nametag.

"May I help you Kai?" Michiru asked politely. 

The waiter was holding out a tray and took the lemon aide glass off of it and handed it to Michiru.

"You order a glass of lemon aide?" the waiter questioned as he begun to sat it down on the mini table next to her.

Michiru nodded and looked into Kai's eyes. "Thank you very much. It's wonderful to have handsome… I mean…" Michiru waved her hair back and titled her head smiling, "to have great service now a days."

She made Kai blushed terribly which was very noticeable no matter how much he attempt to hide it.It was absolutely adorable to her. Kai appeared to not be much older than Michiru and was very cleaned cut. Not to tall not to short. His shinny black hair was slicked and brushed back. He stuttered trying to reply to Michiru, it was as if Michiru had stuck him in a trance or under a spell. But it was so typical of Michiru to make guys find her very attractive, it wasn't like she was a slut or anything it was just human nature.

A figure came up to Kai and Michiru as they were laughing and joking around.

"May we help you?" asked the figure who appeared feminine but with a muscular attitude and voice.

Kai jumped in shock waking up from his zombie coma with Michiru. And begun to walk back pleading "Oh sorry sir if I was bothering your woman… ugh wife or girlfriend. I was just serving her glass of lemonade. Excuse me!" Kai shook his head good bye to Michiru and walked off.

Michiru shocked her self-turned her head slowly towards the figure and familiar voice. She waved her hair back behind her head seeing that it was Haruka standing over her shoulder.

"Oh, Haruka. Your back already?" Michiru asked looking up at Haruka raising her eyebrow at Kai.

Haruka crossed her arms and snarled, "I can't leave you alone for just one second without you attracting some guy."

Michiru just giggled covering her mouth with the bent of her index finger.

"And what about you and the waitresses at the bar earlier?" Michiru joked.

Haruka smiled faintly and laid her head on her arms behind her neck, "Innocents I tell you."

Haruka sat down with Michiru and the two continued to joke on for a minute. As people around them had to take double looks at them to see if they were real. That's how it's been for them through out the their lives no matter how quiet, independent, or shy they seemed. They were always noticable. Both Haruka and Michiru were very talented and appeared together as a beautiful couple, by most who missed judged Haruka's figure. But nothing like that mattered to them, they were happy having each other and also holding the duty of a Sailor Soldier along with their eight other team mates.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" cried a little girl running towards them.

The two turned around to find it was little Hotaru coming from the kids play area of the ship. She hopped onto Michiru's chair and lowered her head down benith her hair.

"Whats wrong kiddo?" asked Haruka moving next to Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head frowning a bit tucking in her lips. Michiru titled her head and brushed Hotaru's hair out of her face and trying to get Hotaru to look up at them. She did but very faintly, she a sadden expression but seemed to not let whatever emotion she was experiencing get to her. Hotaru adventually smiled a bit and looked up at the two. Then she shook her head a bit.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hang with you two." Explained Hotaru.

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other then Haruka got closer to Hotaru.

"Hey you can do that firefly. But that doesn't seem to be the only problem. Did any of the other kid's hurt you?"

Haruka lifted Hotaru's chin up and expected an answer. Hotaru then begun to say, "Not really. The problem is that they…"

"They?" Michiru asked with a desperate worried look on her face for Hotaru.

"They didn't do anything that's the problem. They wouldn't talk to me no matter how much I try! But I don't care. As long if I got you two with me." Hotaru frowned a bit and turned her head the opposite way of them to look at the deck. Michiru leaned towards Haruka.

"She must be lonely since Chibiusa and Setsuna are gone. With Chibiusa back in the future, and Setsuna returning to the gates of time to carry on her duties… she must be deeply depressed." Michiru whispered. "Oh how awlful! I can't stand to see her this sad. Haruka what do you think we should do?"

Haruka shook her head a bit and whispered back to Michiru, "Theres nothing we can do. She has to learn how to get over this by herself and except the fact that those two are gone and learn how to make friends by herself as well. But the one thing we can do is stand on her side all the way"

Hotaru sighed and turned back to the two and curiosly asked, "How did you two meet? Tell me that story! Please?"

Michiru and Haruka turned to each other then back to Hotaru. Michiru nodded and replied, "Alright". Haruka smiled a bit and lowered her head down as if she was afraid to be embarassed. But Michiru begun explaing to Hotaru how everything started.

"It was four years ago, I was fourteen at the time. Pretty much an Independent girl. Very passionate about her art and muisc with the violin. I lived with very wealthy parents. We had a very large house. But yet I was unhappy in a way. Deep inside, what I just wanted to let out and scream."

The house was a very large and a spacey two story. The decorations were very professionally done. Unique ancient architecture theme the house. It included a beautiful garden around it. A giant back yard with a pool that seemed similar to the Taj Maha's pool. Lamps lead a path around it. Vine covered Greek statues surrounded else where around the pool. It was the most elegant home around, including the family that lived in it. Mrs. Kaiou Hazumi, Mr. Kaiou Tamaru, and their beautiful daughter Michiru. 

The Kaiou's were throwing a party. A dressed up party as usual. The invited guests who were normally friends, neighbors, and co-workers. Overtime the Kaiou's would show off their daughter's artwork and had Michiru play songs with her violin to entertain the guest. She was absolutely fabulous with the instrument. She played music from Beethoven to the sounds of Mozart. Everybody would listen and hearing it from such a young girl was amazing. She played it so soft and smooth, just right to the ear. But nobody ever seemed to pay attention to the lonely look on her face. People would only admire her looks and talents but never the person who she was. She was very polite and mature for her age. Not to mention extremely pure. But no one cared. No one, except her parents who most likely didn't know what Michiru was feeling. They would think that she would be happy with her great schoolwork and commitment to art and the violin. She was in fact, really. But there was a part of her, deep inside that was empty.

Later on those nights, Michiru wearing an adorable dress and a bow to form her hair in a pony tail, would sit in the shower or lay on her bed crying out trying to hide it from the world. And she did a good job of it too. But those days she managed. She did have her hobbies to look up to. Or as she preferred, "her life". At school besides having her art work displayed and doing performances she was also part of the swim team. She was the best on the team next to her rival, the girl who was jealous of Michiru every second but who expressed it through a bit of bullying.

One time Michiru was getting ready to jump off the diving board and make a dive for her coach to score. The bully girl, Umiko sat down on the edge of the pool with her other snobby preppy friends and watched Michiru. To close Michiru thought. Michiru then jumped off the board and twirled in the air. But Umiko quickly told her friends to watch her and she yelled, "Don't hit your head!" and little Michiru did get distracted and landed on the pool with her back. Umiko and her friends laughed and begun clapping their hands, sarcastically "Bravo Kaiou! That was great. Brilliant." And they continued to laugh. Michiru got out of the pool struggling a bit, seeing her coach wasn't paying attention she got off, grabbed her towel and walked away to the locker room.

Later that day Michiru was in her art class forming her clay project. She didn't know quite what it was. It looked like a cup with jewel's on it that kept imaging in her dreams. The dreams where Michiru found herself in fear watching people and buildings being destroyed by some dark force irrupting beneath the ground. She cried out for help but no body was conscious, everybody else was stoned. A light would flash behind her. She'll turn around and find three lights ignite and some sort of cup flash for about three seconds and fade out. Before she knew it, she couldn't breath and was caught by the phenomena. Of coarse that was the point when she would wake up. She could never stop but wonder about the repeatedly nightmare. The only way she could explain it what by expressing her thoughts through art. That is what makes artists an artist in the first place.

Meanwhile Umiko, who was in the same class talked among her friends behind Michiru's back. 

"Look at her, sitting there stuck up as ever." Umiko snarled.

"Why don't you try getting along with her Umiko-chan? She doesn't seem all that bad." Suggested one friend.

Umiko looked at her friend and stuck her nose up in the air flashing her hair back, "I had but she would hardly carry on a conversation. You can barely hear her when she's talking. I don't think she only shy and independent, but stuck up. She probably thinks that she's better than everyone else is. So don't make me look like the bad guy"

Umiko's friends nodded in agreement. Michiru was listening to Umiko's conversation with the girls. She looked down at her sculpture with an emotion mixed with anger and depression. She squeezed the top edge of the sculpture causing it to bent. Her life was getting complicated by the day. She didn't understand things anymore. Why didn't she socialize? Why was she having these nightmares of the end of the world? Nothing made any sense anymore. Unlike most people, she didn't consider herself a lucky person.

"Oh my god here he comes!" shouted one girl who was standing next to Michiru outside by the track.

Michiru turned her head and saw a lot of girls and even guys gathering around the bleachers and track. Michiru always took walks around the school, passing by the track but never had she seen such a fuss over a student athlete before. She was curious. Other people around were discussing how amazing the new student was. As Michiru passed everybody and found herself a spot in the crowd to view the new student, she saw him. A tall blond, running with the wind. Michiru was astonished by the new student's effort in track. It was very strange it wasn't like her to have interest in one of the students.

"Hey Michiru! I never thought I find you watching a race." Elsa Gray mentioned, who was also a very fast runner on the school's track team and one of Michiru's very few friends.

Michiru turned to Elsa; "Well who wouldn't notice such a amazing person." She said and giggled. Then she laid over a rail separating the track field from the rest of the school grounds.

Elsa twisted her head to Michiru and then whispered, "You know don't be mistaken…" But before she could finish Michiru interrupted, "I already know the new student is a she."

"Whoa your one of the few who realized that! It seems very rude of other people to say she's a he but in a way I don't blame them. But anyway she is an marvelous person, I'll have to introduce you to her sometime." Elsa explained.

Michiru was very excited about that. Before she knew it she was turning into a fan of the runner. She turned to Elsa and asked anxiously, "What's her name?"

"Tenno Haruka." Replied Elsa.

"Haruka…" Michiru said to her self and her eyes were concentrating on Haruka. Elsa could notice a sparkle in Michiru's eyes. She never had seen her that cheered up in sometime. Elsa smiled and suggested, "She's a very busy woman and I know now wouldn't be a good time to socialize with her."

Michiru nodded. Even though that she normally had art classes, she was willing ditch a class to meet Haruka. There was just something about her that intrigued Michiru. She didn't know what but she kept receiving this warmness around her heart like a wall of fire was wrapping around it. It was comforting to Michiru. Nothing that she had felt before.

The dismissal bell rang and Michiru begun her way home. As she walking towards off the school grounds a small whispered behind her caught her ear.

"Michiru…" said a weakened voice.

Michiru turned around. It was Umiko limping and holding her stomach walking to Michiru as if she was in some kind of pain. But Michiru was feeling that this might had been one of her nasty pranks. But incase it wasn't she didn't ignore her and looked at her.

"If this is one of your jokes then I'm not falling for it. Is it?" demanded Michiru.

Umiko collapsed to her knees and tried to reach out to Michiru. "It… hurts…" moaned Umiko.

Michiru raised her eye brows then relaxed and walked over to Umiko and warned her if this was a joke that she will not put up with it. But Umiko continued to Moan and fell closer to the ground. Michiru was getting worried. "This couldn't be a trick", Michiru said to herself. She then kneeled down to Umiko and told her she will get help as soon as possible.

As soon Michiru begun her way to find somebody a loud scream came from Umiko. Michiru turned around gasping seeing Umiko glowing and flashing a terrible light.

"What's happening?!" screamed Michiru.

Her body begun to take form of some type of Monster somehow lifted Umiko up. Michiru frightened fell to her knees and crawled back words trying to get away but somehow she couldn't manage to get up that easily. Umiko was now some type of giant creature that was roaring aloud an awful sound. This was it for her Michiru thought to herself. Seeing the monster glaring its eyes at her she was horribly stiffed. The monster then had begun to rage at Michiru. Michiru covered herself and panic bracing her self for the worst.

Suddenly out of no where a big flash exploded between the two. A big blue light that had formed some type of object in the middle of it. The monster couldn't move. It seemed as if time froze. But Michiru could move, and she reached towards the object then grabbed it. 

Something happened. It was if Michiru just woke up, and found herself floating in some sort of sphere. Her clothes were gone but she rested in a curled up shape. She smelled the scent of the sea. The comforting of lying on the beach, which was one of her favorite places to rest. She loved the ocean, at the moment she was remembering some good times she had near the beach and on the waters with her parents. But all of a sudden the good emotions stopped. Things got cold and dark. Her heart was tearing with fear and loneliness. As if all her negative emotions combined and were draining through her. 

The background of the sphere turned into some sort of film. A figured appeared affront of her in a Sailor Soldier uniform and was holding a giant staff that was the shape of the key. The figure whispered, "You must help awaken her! Time is running short! Find the three talismans that are individually held in one pure heart. That will ignite the sacred cup and return the cup to its rightful owner before she gets it, the Messiah of silence! A terrifying silence is coming!"

Michiru witnessed the visions, which appeared very much of her dream. It were scenes from her dream but more describable. The phenomenon was the silence taking everything in its path with it! Putting an end to everything! A dark shadow figure of a lady with a giant glaive seemed to be looking at Michiru and jumped towards her swinging the glaive at her. Michiru screamed, "No! Don't!"

Michiru woke up from her consciences as a planet symbol appears on her forehead. It was the symbol for Neptune. Michiru understood the dream and words appeared in her mind. She knew she had a mission, and was born to defend and stop this upcoming evil. And Michiru found herself in a Sailor Soldier uniform. She understood the power she possessed. In this form, Michiru was Sailor Neptune.

"Enchanted by the new age where the oceans embraced, I am here. Sailor Neptune!" she informed the monster that was beginning to move.

Sailor Neptune raised her hands to form an aquatic sphere that circled around her. It was a force that she was charging up, and then casted "Deep Submerge!" and Neptune blasted her power at the Monster and hit it hard. The monster screamed in pain but then dissolved back to its original form, Umiko. Umiko had felled to her knees and on then to the ground and passed out. Neptune checked for a pulse in Umiko. She was all right and took her to a more comforting place to wake up then walked away.

Almost a month had passed since her awakening of Sailor Neptune. Through that time she had fought three more monsters, risking the life of the original person. Sacrifices had to be made if it were to come to that. She also kept thinking about Haruka. At the end of this time Michiru had the same nightmare but something else was added to it. Michiru watching the silence come forth, she noticed Haruka running towards her.

"Haruka!" Michiru gasped.

Haruka's clothes changed into a Sailor Soldier uniform as she continued to run towards Michiru. Michiru ran towards Haruka realizing that she was the one who she had to awaken as a Sailor Soldier to team up and do the mission. She quickly explained to Haruka who she really was but Haruka ran past her without looking at her and her regular clothes formed back to normal.

"Wait! Don't go!" Michiru cried out to Haruka.

Michiru continued to think about that dream. And watched Haruka almost everyday whenever she got a chance. She didn't have the courage to go straight up to Haruka so she planned with Elisa to introduce her to Haruka and would ask her if she could be a model for one of her paintings. It was later on that day that they had planned to do it. Haruka's track meet was over; she had won the title of _Jr. country champ_. After Elsa dried off from racing Haruka she went over to Michiru and led her to Haruka.

This was it; Michiru was finally going to meet Haruka. She kept thinking all positive thoughts of what Haruka's response would be. She hoped for the best. She stayed back a bit as Elsa went up to Haruka and talked with her for a few seconds. Elsa turned around and signaled Michiru.

"Come on Michiru!"

Michiru shyly, carrying her art portfolio walked up to the two with her head down. Haruka looked at Michiru as Elsa explained who she was.

"This is Kaiou Michiru. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you."

Michiru lifted up her head and looked directly into Haruka's eyes, "You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?"

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

Michiru smiled a bit and tilted her head and whispered to her, "You can hear the wind rustling can't you?"

Haruka gave a sudden shocked looked. Michiru then knew that Haruka knew what she was talking about. Haruka grabbed her gear bag and partially turned around and asked, "You're strange. So, what do you want from me?"  


Michiru smiled a bit more as her eyes sparkled but still calmed, "Would you be a model for my painting?"

Haruka looked to the ground and turned her back on Michiru and in a hurry replied, "Pass! I don't like that kind of thing." And she walked away.

Michiru was crushed, but yet didn't give up hope. Her head dropped in sadness wondering if she said something wrong. Perhaps she shouldn't have hinted about the rustling wind. But tomorrow was another day.

On a luxury dinner cruise, Michiru performed her violin for the dinner outers. Fortunately Haruka was there. She was all dressed up in a tuxedo and drinking a glass of lemonade. Haruka heard people sitting around her gossiping about Michiru. One man was explaining to his date that Michiru disliked people and wasn't very popular as she was guessed to be. 

Later Haruka got up, enough of hearing about Michiru she walked to the stairways and spotted a large painting which Michiru had made. The painting was an image of a giant tidal wave crashing over a city. The title was called _the end of the world_. Haruka studied the painting for a few minutes now.

"How do you like it?" asked Michiru sitting on a stair turning point looking up at Haruka. Haruka didn't look at Michiru and continued to study the painting and think to herself. Deep inside her, she was afraid. Afraid of the truth.

"Your more than welcome here, genius racer, Tenno Haruka." Commented Michiru.

Haruka's face squinted and she said, "You know a lot about me don't you?" She then paused for a second.

"Did you paint this?" Haruka asked without any interest.

"You're famous aren't you?" Michiru asked in a teasing matter. "In my school there are lots of your fandom." She waved her hair back and continued, "One of them wants to ride along the coastline with you in your car… even though she's a girl!"

Haruka took no interest in the comment and went on her own subject.

"The end of the world… how can a pretty girl who won't hurt a fly paint such a horrible image?" Haruka asked trying to figure something out about Michiru.

Michiru stood up and lowered her eyebrows in a bit of frustration trying to get it clear to Haruka. "It is not only an image! I can see it clearly! As can you!"

Haruka gave a threatening look to Michiru and with anger responded, "Ridiculous! I am Japan's first ever-junior racer, Tenno Haruka! Neither the memory of my previous life or the end of the world is my business! If it has to be done, why don't you do it? I don't want you snooping around about me anymore!"

Michiru trying to hold back her tears and anger, suddenly said "Stop talking… that way! I don't want to do it either! I have a dream to be a violinist! I just can't keep on doing stupid things like saving the world from ruins!"

The two gave their last looks at each other for the night. Haruka then walked out. The next day Haruka was racing in a racecar. She had finished a good race, still unbeatable. She heard a quiet cry for help in a nearby garage. Haruka walked into the one and asked, "Is anybody here?" She spotted a young boy in a corner curled up shaking.

"Help me…" pleaded the boy.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Haruka asked in deep concerned for the boy.

"Help…" before the boy finished he turned formed into a giant monster. Haruka jumped backed and grabbed a rail then swinged it at the monster but the monster hurled itself into Haruka, but she blocked herself with the rail She then crashed on the ground. As she got up the monster was already on it's way to attacking her but a giant flash occurred between the two. Haruka reach out to grab the object…

"Don't!" yelled a voice in the entrance.

Haruka hesitated and held her hand close to herself and watched the stick object fell on the ground. She turned to the entrance and found Michiru leaning against the wall. Michiru took out her transformation object, "Don't touch it! Once you've touched it you can never return to a normal life!"

Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune in a blink of an eye. Haruka couldn't belive what she was witnessing. It was an astonishing scene. Neptune ran towards the monster and threw a high kick at it causing it to knock down against the wall. Haruka stood affront of the monster trying to project it from Neptune it seemed.

"Stop it! This was a human being until a little while ago! Are you okay with killing people?" Haruka asked desperately.

Michiru eye's squinted and she replied, "The silence is approaching! If I don't do this then there will be more sacrifices!"

"So, do you choose that way?"

"No! I don't choose that way!"

Haruka growled, "Are you still…"

The monster jumps up from behind Haruka and begins to hurl itself into her. But Neptune runs and pushes Haruka out of the way, taking the hit for her. She looked at Neptune crying a painful scream. Neptune was bleeding when Haruka sat off and held Neptune in her arms. The monster did not give up, so it swinged itself for a final attack but Neptune charged her powers and sent her sphere blast at it after saying, _Deep Submerge!_

The monster crashed into a wall then begun to form into its regular human form. The boy whom it turned back to fell to his knees and rested. He was all right, but knocked out. And would most likely recover lately. Meanwhile Haruka continued to hold Neptune and looked down at her.

"The… monster?" Neptune struggled.

Haruka took a deep breath and notified Neptune that it had return to its normal form and there was nothing to worry.

"I almost killed it… no, I'm sure I'll kill it next time. It isn't easy but I choose to become a soldier." Michiru said while beginning to cry and hold back sobbing.

"Then why did you protect me? If you hurt your hands you can't become a violinist!" Haruka mentioned as she raised Neptune's bloody hands. But Michiru swallowed hard and looked up at Haruka then away to the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears and were wobbling.

"I didn't snoop around just because you're a soldier. Before I knew that you were the one I use to was watching you from nearby when you were racing for the first time. I always wanted to ride in your car along the coastline just once… you never asked any favors of anyone. You are always faithful to your feelings." Neptune explained.

Haruka turned her head; "I'm not faithful…. I'm always running away…"

"I know about you than you do…" Neptune paused and took a hard swallow. "…Because I watch you all the time. I don't want you to take the same way as I took. Still, I was happy when I found out that you were the one… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to talk about it…" Neptune released her tears since it was to painful to keep back and she finished saying, "…sorry…"

Haruka looked towards the object. She knew deep inside whom she was but always tried to run away. Now it was time to get over. So Haruka got up and picked up the object, which then awakened her power of Uranus. Going through the same process as Michiru went through. Haruka now accepted the fact who she was met to be.

Later on that day Haruka took Michiru to her apartment to help her heal her wounds. Michiru was very comfortable but a bit nervous, especially when Haruka took off her shirt to wrap the wounds. It was a fantastic moment for Michiru. More likely, for the both of them. It was the start of a lasting relationship between two astrodinary girls. And Michiru healed, then moved in with Haruka to complete their mission. They're relationship grew stronger and stronger by the moments. And Michiru had her wish come true to ride with Haruka along the coastline.

"And that is how our life together begun." Michiru explained to Hotaru.

Haruka smiled and leaned closer to Michiru, "I'm glad you didn't give up on me. Or else I would've been missing out on my whole meaning of life" she flirted.

Michiru blushed a bit and joked, "Oh, my!"

The two giggled as Hotaru blinked at them. And thought to herself _Wow they're the most amazing two in this world. I hope I can find somebody to be close with and have a wonderful story to tell like that…_ she sighed and looked up to Haruka and Michiru.

"That's the most outstanding story I have ever heard! I feel much better now. I'm going to go to the room now. Catch you guys later!" Hotaru said, then waving goodbye and she ran off to their cabin.

"How adorable." Michiru admired as Haruka agreed whole heretically.

Hotaru entered the suite and started heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. But she received some strange vibe and almost collapsed to the ground. She was shaking badly and turned around to see if she could find anything. Noticeably the mirrors in the room were imaging turning black clouds. Hotaru rushed her head towards the mirror wall in the master bedroom and found a figure appearing.

"Who are you!" Hotaru demanded.

The figure spoke softly to Hotaru, "Hotaru don't fear anything. It's me, Pluto"

Hotaru's eyes widen and she rushed to the mirrors and practically latched onto them. She looked up at Pluto in excitement.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me! What's going on?" Hotaru jumped around all hyper.

Pluto looked at Hotatu with a straight face and sighed. Then she explained, "Hotaru… something evil is threatening the earth again. Something that could be endangering the inner soldiers, prince and the princess. We the outers are the only one who can try to stop it from taking over and reaching the silver crystal which I belive they're in search for."

Hotaru gasped, "No… no more fighting!" Hotaru then curled up crying and moaning pleading to Pluto about something she couldn't control.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this on your vacation but you must inform Uranus and Neptune right away. I can't stay long, please forgive me. Just keep an eye out. I'm always watching over you little one." Pluto faintly said, she then phased out.

Hotaru got up shaking again trying to deny Pluto's predictions but she knew it wouldn't help. So she took a deep breath and rushed out the door. To inform Haruka and Michiru the news that Pluto had to say. Another war was brewing. The outers had to be ready by the late notice warning.


	2. Sailor Moon New Age: Chapter 2- Race aga...

****

Note from author:

I deeply apologize for not working on this fic over the last year. School has been keeping me very busy, however there was much free time in which I could had been working on it. But over some time I had forgotten about **Sailor Moon New Age: Adventures of the Outer Senshi**. Now that I've just graduated and am presently starting summer vacation I hope to work on this project endlessly and continue on posting new chapters frequently. Please forgive me; accept my sincere apologies for keeping everyone waiting and for such a long time! I hope you do keep in check with new updates on this fic and perhaps new writings by myself. I hope everyone enjoys this story very much!

Yours truly,

Narcissus 

P.S. Shortly I will have my own web-site up on the net *^^* 

Sailor Moon New Age: Adventures of the Outer Senshi

Chapter 2: Race against time! Time to go back to work.

"In the end there shall be darkness."

The dark figure in the dead space piled up dirt with his hands.

"May the earth avail on the account of it…" spoke that shape, hiding within shadows releasing the dirt moderately.

The winged, gargoyle like beast stood on a cliff eyeing his kingdom of darkness as if he were awaiting news of some sort. Its atmosphere was practically an unclear landscape coated with red sand blowing in form of mists. Invisible to anyone except those who were citizens of this vice place. Citizens who appeared as shadowy demons themselves were bashing, clamping objects, raging against one another. Though not as if a war were to impulse but rather it was typical nature of this society. In the center of the space was a gigantic fiery portal formed, where screaming beings flew into this portal and coming out as viscous monsters.

As for the one who eyed his kingdom, his loyal servant chief of his league and his horrific citizens had arrived. The chief wore a black leather coat with chains patterning the material. His long black slinging hair waved in the sanded wind. His skin was pale and eyes shinned from silver to gold depending on the lighting of his position.

"The age of impiety has begun…" mentioned the king.

Karasu grinned, "Indeed my lord. And the first target has been located."

The king looked at Karasu, "The priestess must be found!"

"With no exceptions…" Karasu replied.

The two gazed over the kingdom where demons continuously rampaged the area. But it seemed as if the king was proud of the chaos, which he was. Karasu enjoyed the scene just as well. However the demons have never been as active since their ruling over the first earth. Times were victorious for them then. Skies filled with black gas, the lands broken apart due to constantly devastating earthquakes and demons were free to roam wherever they pleased. But now they've been enslaved by that power. That divine light which banished all the darkness of that world into a dead space. A place where the evil could be locked up and never released.

Nothing new happened ever since the king arrived from the heavens. Without that heavenly bliss non-the less. The king could only promise the crude creatures their world back that has been covered in love, light, joy, and various of other positive forces. He promised the priestess of the will set them free of their prison. In mean time, a few demons were able to escape into the earth's realm. A few except the king and the power to unleash his realm. Those who were able to get through served the king's purpose to find the priestess. Karasu was one among the many demons who could cross over into the vortex. And now, it is he who is in charge of a more organized plan in order to succeed their mission.

"Do not waste anymore time Karasu. Go immediately and do nothing but please me!" ordered the king.

Karasu, with his silvery eyes reflecting a gold light, nodded to his master and made his first trip into the earth's realm.

The citizens laughed, snarled, moaned, and shouted for their expected upcoming victory.

---- **Meanwhile** ----

The time on the clock changed to six forty-five A.M. Little Hotaru had just unfinished packing from her short-lived vacation the day before. Her outfits were nicely hung up in the bedroom closet, she put her socks, underwear, night gown's, t-shirts, and other smaller clothing items in their appropriate drawers, and ordered her stuff animals and toys around her room. Hotaru has been raised properly and great virtue by both her father Professor Tomoe, and her two partners in the battle of peace Haruka and Michiru. Besides her early childhood depression and containing such enormous power, Hotaru was a good child. She wouldn't had been able to come out of her darker side or escape those inner demons if it were not for Chibiusa, whom she'd met a couple years ago. During those times things were hard on Hotaru being possessed by Mistress 9 and being the daughter of a man who was possessed by an evil being.

Fortunately Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, along with Sailor Moon and the inner soldiers defeated this evil saving both Hotaru and her father. Also preventing the silence coming. After the case of Mistress 9 and the death busters, the outer soldiers were called on another mission to help the inner soldiers to battle Chaos. Chaos had control over the universes most powerful sailor soldier of all time, Sailor Galaxia. 

Those days were now in the past and evil was far out of the way. Or so it seemed. Hotaru and the other's ease were disrupted due to Pluto's message. Now the four outers came to realization that no matter how peaceful things may be, trouble will always be out there. It was their mission to be ready for it for the sake of any hope for peace.

"Hotaru!" shouted Haruka from down stairs.

Hotaru rushed down stairs into the living room. "Yes poppa Haruka?"

Haruka stood by the edge of the couch facing the stairs. "I'm going down to the race track in an hour or so. Would you like to come along?" she asked. Hotaru's eyes widen with excitement; their face obviously showed that just the idea going out to the racetrack with Haruka thrilled her. She then hollowed, "Yes! I would love too! I'll go and get ready trying the new make-up that momma bought me!" and ran back up stairs.

Michiru then walked in watering a plant immediately as Haruka begun to raise her eyebrows. She then turned to Michiru and asked, "You're letting her wear make-up already?" Michiru just smiled as she continued her way to another plant. "The girl is just practicing remedy. You know how fast she is growing due to her power." She mentioned. Haruka smirked and walked to a window glancing outside. Her expression then switched to confusion. Michiru noticed and asked what worried her. Haruka just sighed, and glared at the lawn.

"Isn't it funny?" asked Haruka.

Michiru questioned her, "hmm?"

"It's funny how Hotaru sometimes calls us momma and poppa although her original memory has regained."

"I think that it's good that she hasn't completely grown out of her childhood…"

"No, I mean she knows that we're not really her parents."

"But in a way we have adopted her and raised her… treated her as our daughter instead of a partner."

The two stood remotely, concerned about Hotaru's abnormal growth and increasing puberty. They knew that these issues would be a problem for her and may erupt her special abilities. The continuous maturity both mentally and physically must had meant the new enemy was very powerful. No matter what their mission had in store for them, all four of the outer soldiers had to be prepared for the worst. The uncunning had yet to begun.

Haruka felt a stressful present within herself. In a spilt second a high fever along with a migraine hit her, but left as soon as it struck her. She laid her hands over her forehead and turned to Michiru. Michiru turned to her and approached up Haruka.

"Did you feel that?" asked Michiru.

Haruka nodded faintly, "Something evil has entered our atmosphere… the wind is rustling."

Michiru leaned herself into Haruka's arms, "I can sense the sea crying…"

"It has begun…" Haruka commented.

Michiru nodded and faced outside the window again, feeling Haruka's heart pump as fast as hers. Right then, Hotaru came running down the stairs dressed up in a sunflower dress and wearing a straw hat that Chibiusa gave her in the past. Her make-up was not properly put on. Though it was just to adorable to both Haruka and Michiru, easing their upbeat hearts a bit. 

"You two seem upset… is there something wrong?" asked Hotaru suspiciously.

"Don't you worry little one." Haruka said not trying to make things obvious. "Everything is all right. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Hotaru shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

Michiru whispered to Haruka, "But what about this invasion that we picked up?"

Haruka smiled and replied, "It wouldn't be wise to have pumpkin suspecting any trouble right now…"

Michiru understood entirely. And explained that she would go on and check it out, and notify Haruka if anything comes on through their watch communicators. Then the two headed off their own ways, Hotaru tagging on with Haruka.

Thirteen minutes later, Haruka and Hotaru arrived at the track. The crowd was wild over the race and cheered for their favorite racecar driver's. The race went on for about another ten minutes while the two just watched and enjoyed themselves. Haruka was somewhat meditating listening to the sound of the engines and watching the drivers giving it their best. Its atmosphere was simply paradise to her, except she'd prefer to be driving rather than watching. 

As the race ended, car's pulled into their garages. Haruka took Hotaru in the back of the stadium, where the racers exited their vehicles. One car pulled up that Hotaru seemingly noticed among the others. The driver stepped out of his car and took off his helmet. He was very handsome with his short spiky dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. Hotaru begun to blush and sparkles begun to lit in her eyes. As the man made his way towards Haruka and herself she got very nervous. Until another racer approached the man beginning to take off his helmet. Hotaru looked at the other racer, and as soon as he took off his helmet he turned out to be a woman. The woman rotated her head back and forth releasing her shoulder blonde length beautiful waved hair. Afterwards, the woman hugged and kissed the man. Hotaru then was struck by some heartache but soon came to realization he was too old for her anyway.

"Hotaru, that woman over there is Ms. Abigail Toinette." Haruka mentioned.

Hotaru looked up at Haruka, "Ooh?"

"She is one of Germany's finest racers. All the way over here to be with her boyfriend, who is that man that she is talking too." Haruka carried on.

"Abigail is very pretty! How I admire beautiful people with awesome talent!" explained Hotaru.

Haruka smirked and kneeled down by Hotaru whispering, "Well… I think you're just as beautiful and talented."

Hotaru pouted and lowered her head saying "But then why don't I make any friends…?" 

"People usually get jealous at that age. But hey, what do you mean you don't make friends? You have Setsuna and Chibiusa. As well as Michiru and myself…" Haruka said trying cheer up Hotaru.

Hotaru lifted up her head and smiled, "You're right! A few friends are all you need. Right?"

Haruka nodded and smiled, "That's how I've always thought. I never really tried to communicate with many people in my past…"

Abigail and her boyfriend approached the two, both appearing to be friends of Haruka.

"Haruka! I wasn't aware that you had a little sister." Commented Abigail. 

Haruka smiled, "No, this is… a very special person to me. Her name is Hotaru." She then looked down at Hotaru patting her back. "Hotaru, this is Abigail."

Hotaru looked up at Abigail, "Hi! How do you do?"

"I am doing wonderful. And yourself?" asked Abigail.

"Very well. It's fascinating how such a pretty woman like you can race and drive so well! Mostly being one of the best in a male sport…" Hotaru said.

"Why thank you very much… you are very kind and beautiful yourself!" the woman replied.

Hotaru rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Excuse me Miss. Toinette." Said a man who stepped up to the group.

Abigail looked over to the mysterious looking man. He was wearing a mustard colored suite, a pair of dark shades, and had his long black slinning hair tied back. Just his appearance that filled everyone with a gloomy mood, however Haruka felt more tensed by the man's present. Something about him was not exactly normal about him. He also appeared to be very suspicious. Haruka didn't want to jump to conclusions, but her senses were on the move. 

The man took out a coin and begun to flip it with his thumb into the air and catching it. He continuously carried on this habit throughout the whole time he was chatting with Abigail. Hotaru fell into a trance watching the coin flip into the air and falling back into his hand. It was as if she felt a heavy energy barrel coming from that coin, or from the man himself for that matter. However she detached herself from watching the coin and looked up to the guy then over to Abigail as she said, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Gyuujirou Karurosu. Head of Nuzaki magazine." Mentioned the man.

Abigail blinked in disbelief, "Nuzaki? Never heard of it Mr. Gyuuijirou Karurosu. Why is it that you exactly want?"

"It's a new magazine dedicated to female athletes and their inspiring stories, motivation, etc. And please…" the man stopped and smirked a bit as his voice got deeper, "…call me Karasu". Haruka noticed a gold flash in his eyes. "She's not interested!" commanded Haruka.   


Abigail and her boyfriend quickly turned to Haruka who looked very serious and intense. They both startled, "Haruka…" Hotaru was worried what Haruka thought or knew about this man. She also was picking up a bad vibe but decided to keep quiet. There was no telling what was about to happen, the scene was not all that smooth. Though Karasu appeared to be very calm and then smiled lowering his shades looking at Haruka.

"I assure you there is nothing I want out of this except the chance to talk with this fine race." He said, then begun to glare at Haruka. "You're also a fascinating female racer yourself aren't you? Don't worry, I may work my way to you. There is no need for jealousy."

Haruka stepped up to him almost getting in his face, "What jealousy?" she muttered.

Karasu lowered his eyes down and released a snicker, then explained "Right now mustn't be a good time." He handed Abigail a business card then begun to exit. "Please contact me if you're interested. I promise you something good will come out of it for both of us…" and left. Abigail's boyfriend eye's popped out at that last statement then rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't trust him either Abi." He said.

Abigail turned around and smiled, "Don't worry. I don't think I do either…" she then turned to Haruka. "What do you think about him Haruka? He seemed very…" Before she could finish Haruka interrupted that "He gives off a bad vibe. My intentions never fail me. Stay away from him, okay?" she said.

Abigail promised to take her word for it. Then the four headed toward the track by the rails where they moved on and started discussing each other's lives. After a few moments Haruka and Abigail's boyfriend decided to go get a drink for themselves and bring something back for the two girls. Hotaru and Abigail leaned over the rails next to one another. Hotaru couldn't stop admiring Abigail's beauty of dedication to racing. She also was feeling depressed about herself, most likely due to her lack of self-esteem. But she figured talking to Abigail might cheer her up some and begun to compliment her on many of her features.

"You are such a darling Hotaru! I just know your going to turn out to be an even more beautiful wonderful person than you are now." Abigail said.

Hotaru frowned a bit and looked to the ground, "Me? Wonderful? Beautiful? Those words do not suit me one bit…"

"Of course they do." Abigail explained.

"Then how come I don't have any friends? How come I'm so aloof and…"

Abigail interrupted Hotaru, "Listen. In this big world, there will always be people who won't think your pretty. But there will always be people who find you very attractive. You're still young and haven't got into the real world. When that time comes I promise you, you will meet people who will think you are everything! When I was your age, I was quite the geek. No one would talk to or sit with me. My childhood years were not that pleasant, until when in high school I found my love for racing. Then it came clear to me that it isn't necessarily important how what other people think about you. And then racing became my anti-drug sort of speak."

Hotaru smiled, "Wow! I can't believe that you were not always pretty and popular!"

Abigail looked up into the sky, followed by Hotaru. 

"Well… it took some polishing for me to get like this." Abigail said.

"Polishing?" asked Hotaru.

Abigail smiled and laid her hand on Hotaru's head then explained, "Don't worry about it Hun. You're probably too young to understand."

"You got plastic surgery?" asked Hotaru.

Abigail gasped in shock and sweat drop, hesitating to say anything. But then she confessed, "Yes… only a little bit though. Thankfully my boyfriend, Dan accepts it. The procedure was after meeting Dan… so at least I know he accepts me for who I am. Besides it's the inside that counts anyway, right? How should people with plastic surgery be treated any differently."

Hotaru smiled and replied, "Don't feel bad about it! If it puts you in better harmony with yourself then that's great! At least that's what momma Michiru told me. Though I don't believe she's ever had or plans on getting plastic surgery. Some people are blessed with looks…"

Abigail chuckled in amusement, "But don't you worry about it Hotaru. You don't need it. Besides you still have much time for your features to expand."

Hotaru stopped realizing her growth issue. But decided to not think about it and looked up to Abigail smiling, ending the conversation with that. Abigail stepped back and told Hotaru she wanted to get something and would be right back. Hotaru nodded waiting for Haruka and Dan. She then looked up to the sky watching a plane fly over. 

Abigail stepped into a garage and walked over to a locker. There she unlocked it and begun pulling out a jacket. Meanwhile, Karasu stepped in and knocked on the side of the opening.

"Knock, Knock" Karasu impersonated.

Abigail was startled by the unexpected appearance, "Karasu! Hi… I wasn't expecting anyone."

"We need to talk." Demanded Karasu.

"Someone is waiting for me outside, I must be going." Abigail said and begun headed her way out until Karasu blocked her exit.

Abigail jumped back and looked up at the man, "Look! I don't know what you want but whatever it is I don't want anything to do with you! Especially by this strange behavior!" she yelled.

Karasu smirked and said, "But I need something from you… right now."

Abigail took steps back becoming even more frightened of Karasu. She held her arms around her chest fearing that he was thinking perverted thoughts about her. Karasu had a black cloudy outline forming around him as his clothes and body begun to change into his original form. The identity from that realm was revealed on Karasu. His hair was released, his skin turned pale, and his silver-chained black leather uniform appeared on him. Everything was happening so fast, and Abigail didn't know what to do so she screamed. Hotaru heard this scream and ran towards the screaming. She then found the garage that she was in and saw Karasu closing in on Abigail. Hotaru then ran as fast as she could to find the concession line where Haruka would be. After Hotaru left, Karasu lifted his right hand casting a spell involving a cloud to wrap around Abigail which levitated her and causing to weakened her. But finally, Hotaru got to the concession stand where she met up with Haruka and Dan who were standing in line.

"Haruka! Abigail's in trouble! I think that man who we met earlier is attacking her! She's in about seven garage's down on the left!" panicked Hotaru.

Dan looked towards the garage aisle and begun running towards them looking for his beloved girlfriend. Haruka followed Dan, causing Hotaru's hair to be blown into the air and due to her incredible speed she passed him in moments. She then found the garage that Abigail was in a few seconds afterwards and Dan eventually caught up with her. They were both shocked seeing Abigail's position and Karasu's evil contraction. Dan suddenly without any second thoughts charged directly at Dan before Haruka could stop him. Karasu turned around and with one hand he released an energy force that blasted Dan out of the garage into the rail near the track outside. Haruka looked at Dan then back at Karasu knowing whom she had to help first, so she stepped into a neighboring garage for a moment to prepare while Karasu deeply concentrated on Abigail trying to absorb something out of her. 

"Stop this now!" demanded a figure standing in the garage's entrance.

Karasu turned his head to look at the interference, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The figure became clearer, it was Sailor Uranus who replied "From the crying sky guided by the winds of justice, I am Sailor Uranus!"

Karasu nodded, "Ah… that's nice." And went back to concentrating on Abigail. 

"World Shaking!" hollered Sailor Uranus who released an energy ball into the ground that she charged up. The attack traveled through the ground and came out flying up towards Karasu. 

The attack hit Karasu in the back loosing his control over Abigail, then flew into a stack pile of gasoline cans. Abigail was released of the paradox and fell down to the ground. Uranus walked over to the pile of gasoline tanks and pulled Karasu by the neck collar and demanded, "Who are you? What is it that you want from Abigail?" 

"I come from hell!" replied Karasu.

Uranus eye's widened in shock, "what?"

Karasu then pulled out a sword and slashed it at Uranus, who avoided the attack by back flipping before he could attack her. As soon as she landed on the ground Karasu jumped into the air and raised his sword heading towards her. But she quickly pulled out her saber and shielded herself from it. The two weapons clinked against one another and Uranus used her leg to push off Karasu. They continued to battle each other around the garage.

"She wasn't the one anyway!" growled Karasu.

"One for what?" demanded Uranus.

Hotaru came around the corner of the garage and witnessed the fight. She also noticed Dan and Abigail passed out on the ground. But while watching the two battle each other, her eyes blurred and horrible thoughts came to her mind. Past memories of the war with the Death Busters came to her mind, then the horrible memories of the battle with Queen Nephrenia and Sailor Galaxia and her animates. Blood and pain crossed her mind as well; frightened by the thoughts she dropped to her knees all shaken up. It had been the scene of fighting that disturbed Hotaru. She thought it was long gone and out of the way. How could this be? Everyone was supposed to be living in a peaceful world now.

"No… no more…" mumbled Hotaru. "No more fighting… please! No more… no more!" she then cried.

Uranus forced Karasu outside of the garage where they would have more room to attack. But somebody else in a sailor soldier uniform approached them. They both stopped and looked at the other soldier whose eyes were blurred and was covered by a purple aura. On her forehead the sign of Saturn broke through. Her present caught the eyes of both the components, and had them both startled by the ghostly aura. Uranus ran closer to the soldier and said, "Sailor… Saturn… you don't need to be here! I have everything under control!"

But Sailor Saturn didn't reply, except for chanting words like "No more fighting…" and "Stop this now!"

Karasu stared at the symbol on Saturn's forehead. He was startled and pulled himself in together as if he was afraid of her. Uranus looked back at Karasu noticing his fear then went back to focusing on Saturn. She stepped closer to her and softly asked, "Hotaru… is that you? Hotaru!"

Saturn gently moved Uranus out of her way with one hand and lifted the other up pointing at Karasu, and begun to charge energy with that finger. But Karasu was not planning on staying to find out what she was doing, so he mentioned that his job here was done and teleported out. Saturn stopped charging energy and collapsed to her knees. Uranus kneeled down next to Saturn and Saturn begun to cry and threw herself into Uranus's arms. Uranus held her as she whined about how she didn't want to fight anymore. Right then, Sailor Neptune appeared. Uranus explained to her that she really had no idea what just happened besides a new enemy had revealed itself, and Hotaru's upset. Neptune watched Saturn moaning in Uranus's arms.

Karasu had returned back to his realm where he pleaded forgiveness to his king. The king did accept due to the powerful interference. After explaining about the Sailor Soldiers, Karasu mentioned the symbol of Saturn but referred it to as the sign of Coronas. They both discussed how this soldier could be a problem with their mission. But the king remarked that this solider, Sailor Saturn could be an advantage for them and laughed. Karasu had no idea what he meant, but went along and laughed with him.

Later on Abigail and Dan were revived, and both could hardly remembered what had happened. Michiru had now joined them as another race was about to begun. Neither Haruka, Abigail, nor Dan were in it. But everyone enjoyed watching the race together. Hotaru watched as Dan and Abigail held one another, it was very touching to her. She then looked up to Haruka and Michiru explaining that she did understand that it was her as well as all the sailor soldier's mission to stop evil from taking over the earth. Although she didn't want to fight anymore, she knew she had no choice. Hotaru also mentioned that she would be there for them, as they would be there for her. And she then latched on to both Haruka and Michiru asking them, "Who wants to go and get some ice cream?" 


End file.
